Klaroline Drabbles: Genuine Beauty
by Realynn8
Summary: A collection of Klaroline drabbles. Enjoy!
1. On Top of the World

**AN: A short Christmas fluffy one-shot: Caroline isn't feeling the Christmas joy this year. Something is missing. Klaus decided to come to MF and secretly leave her a present.**

**This is a short Christmas story I wrote for klarolinedrabblings over on tumbler. It's part of the Klaroline Secret Santa exchange. Jess proof-read it and Cindy created the amazing cover. Thank you to both. PM me for links to their tumblr pages. Without further ado here is the fluffy Christmas piece. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well_  
_Then again it just depends on_  
_How long of time is left for you_

Christmas was right around the corner and Caroline wasn't feeling any of the usual holiday cheer. She had always adored Christmas and New Years. It was a time when family and friends came together and were happy and joyful. A lot had changed in the past few years and ever since she became a vampire things were different but that had never before stopped her from raining the holiday cheer down on everyone. But this year no matter how hard she tried, she just didn't feel it.

So much had happened over the last few months. All she wanted was a normal college experience, but everything went south when they found out Silas was still pretty much alive, Bonnie wasn't and Stefan was missing. On top of that, the college where Elena and she enrolled was also home to a secret society that used vampires for experiments, tortured them and turned them into blood-thirsty monsters. The only thing that brightened up her days in these months was surprisingly Katherine. She never saw it coming, but she formed a bond with her now human creator. Katherine had spunk and she was sassy and Caroline liked that. She had enough of doom and gloom for a while and wanted to embrace her inner vampire a bit more. As a certain someone once told her, she preferred the girl she was now to the one she once was.

Caroline drove straight home from Whitmore and decided to decorate their house. Her mom was working and she had the house all to herself. She might not feel very festive but that didn't mean she would just sit around and do nothing. No, she was Caroline, she would go all out and decorate the house, put presents under the Christmas tree and try to shove the holiday cheer down her own throat if need be.

All the gifts had already been bought and all she needed to do now was wrap them. She despised the little holiday bags, a real gift needed to be wrapped. Caroline was a perfectionist and she would do this the way it needed to be done. So, after she had decorated the house – she possibly went a little over the top – she sat down and started working on the presents.

* * *

Klaus sat in his newly acquired old family home, dictating to Cami as she typed furiously. He was talking about the time Tyler and Hayley unsired all of his hybrids and he killed them all, and for once Camille didn't have any comments. He wanted to sound furious, show how betrayal was the last thing you would want to do to him, but all he could think about was Caroline. Every time he mentioned something that happened in Mystic Falls, his thoughts went straight to her. He tried to put her behind him, to forget her but he couldn't. And every time he would see Camille she reminded him of her. Not because they were similar, because they weren't. But she was blond and had blue eyes and that was enough. It was probably the reason why he wanted to protect Cami, because she sometimes reminded him of Caroline and even though he knew he was projecting and humans didn't mean anything to him, he couldn't help himself.

"Enough," he barked at Cami. "That's it for today, you can go now." Klaus was frustrated and needed to be alone.

He didn't even look at her when her eyes shot daggers at him. When she exited his study, he turned to his table and poured himself a drink. He started sipping it slowly when he noticed the bracelet he had once given Caroline in his half opened drawer. He gulped down the remainder of the drink and sat down behind his desk, opening the drawer fully and taking out the bracelet.

He chuckled, remembering how she threw it in his face on the night of the ball. He sat there, reminiscing about their moments for a while longer, playing with the bracelet at the same time. She really was something special and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. Even when he was at war, when he fought his own family or when he was dealing with werewolves and the witches, Caroline was always at the back of his mind. He was carrying her with him always, whether she was there in the flesh or not.

Klaus got up and went to stand at the window, looking at his kingdom. He noticed holiday decorations everywhere and suddenly remembered it was Christmas in a few days. Once again, his thoughts returned to his favorite blonde, thinking about how she must enjoy the holidays. He had a protection detail on her of course, but they have reported nothing out of the usual expect for a few mishaps the Scooby Doo gang had gotten themselves into. She must be so annoyed with everybody and he hoped the holidays would bring her some peace and joy. He took one more look at the bracelet, an idea already forming in his mind, and flashed out of the room.

* * *

Caroline celebrated her favorite holiday with her closest friends. Nobody was completely relaxed, there was too much going on but they still had a nice enough time. Presents were exchanged, alcohol was consumed in abundance and holiday music was blasting throughout the boarding house. There was bickering and snarky comments flying around but Caroline was happy they were all in one place again, the whole gang together.

When evening came around, she told them goodbye and walked to her car. She had a nice Christmas dinner planned with her mom. She had missed her since has she started college, she missed her more than she thought she would.

When she was driving back home, her thoughts drifted to the big bad hybrid. When the original family left at first, she missed him for a while, but then she told herself it was better this way. Tyler would be back soon and everything would be back to normal. But when Tyler returned, all they did was have sex, because the minute they started talking or just hanging out, she felt empty and uninterested. It wasn't like it was supposed to be and she knew it was too late for them. She tried so hard, she begged him when he left her, but after all was said and done, she also felt relieved. He would always be her friend, but she knew she would never be in love with him again.

And in that moment the thoughts that she had tried so hard to suppress came rushing to the surface once again. And her time with Katherine didn't help either. Caroline realized how much she still missed Klaus; she missed his snarky comments, his dark humor and his piercing eyes. His dimples and his oh so rare smile he only occasionally bestowed on her.

She thought back on how hard she fought any feelings she might have for him, how she tried to resist but how every time when she went to sleep, those feelings took over in her dreams. She dreamt of his touch, his lips on hers, their bodies entwined. She always woke up frustrated and at first she didn't want to do anything about it which only led to her snapping at everyone, so for everybody's sake, she started taking care of her problem after she woke up every morning.

Caroline was now blushing when she entered the house. She heard her mom in the shower and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Liz had already done most of the preparations so Caroline only put the dishes in the oven and prepared the table. She wondered how and if the original family celebrated Christmas. She snorted; they probably killed each other before the dinner was even over. She knew how Klaus could get, he threw temper tantrums when everything didn't go his way and more importantly, he never expected anyone to be there for him, so he acted distant and cold. But she knew that wasn't truly him. She has seen his brighter side. There was some humanity buried underneath all that darkness. He hid it well, but it was there.

* * *

Klaus stood outside of Caroline's home, watching her with Liz. They had dinner first and then they went to unwrap the presents. He smirked, knowing that Caroline probably couldn't wait till morning. After the presents were unwrapped, Caroline made some hot cocoa – Klaus smiled again when he saw she poured a generous dose of rum into her cup – and her mom put in a movie. It was some Christmas flick but they seemed to enjoy it.

He buttoned up his black coat. He didn't feel the cold but the wind was quite strong and he realized he didn't miss this weather in New Orleans. Making the best of the opportunity, he went to Caroline's bedroom – through the window like he was a love-struck teenager instead of the most powerful being on the planet – to leave her his present.

Stealth was a useful thing when one mustn't be overheard. He walked to her bed silently and put the blue case on her bed stand. Looking around her room, he saw the bed was neatly made but clothes were everywhere. She probably couldn't decide what to wear. Women, he thought to himself and shook his head. His gaze stopped on her other bed stand where he noticed an open jewelry case. He walked to it and picked it up in his hands. It was full of earrings and necklaces but what stood out to him was a neatly rolled up piece of paper. Holding his breath he unrolled it and saw it was the drawing he gave her on the night of the Mikaelson Ball. She had kept it all this time. A smile appeared on his face before he could stop it. Knowing that time was of the essence, he rolled the drawing back up and put it inside the case once again. With one last look at her room, taking a deep breath inhaling her familiar scent, he quickly exited the room.

* * *

Caroline noticed her mom had fallen asleep. She gently stood up and covered her with a blanket. She turned off the TV and the lights, leaving only the Christmas ones on, and walked up the stairs to her room. Immediately upon entering her room, she caught _his_ scent. She looked around frantically, but her room was empty. She walked further in and her eyes settled on a blue jewelry case on her bed stand.

Taking the smooth velvet in her hands, she opened it slowly and let out a gasp. In it was the all too familiar bracelet and a small folded note. "This belongs to you. Merry Christmas, Klaus," the note said in his neat handwriting. Dropping the note and bracelet on the bed, she flashed down the stairs and out of the house. She tried picking up his scent and couldn't be sure if she was right but followed it nevertheless. Being a vampire came in handy when one was wearing high heels.

After a few minutes of running she noticed a dark silhouette in the distance and when she got closer, he stopped but didn't turn around. Almost right behind him, she stopped too, suddenly unsure what she wanted to say. Maybe she acted too quickly when she decided to run after him.

Klaus slowly turned around and his gaze fell on her face. How he had missed her. If his heart could beat it would skip a beat right now. She was absolutely beautiful, standing in from of him in the dark. She didn't say anything but her eyes were overwhelmed with emotions. The wheels were turning in her head, he could see that clearly but before he could say anything she moved closer.

Caroline didn't know what she was doing but after looking into his eyes and seeing the glimmer of hope behind them, she felt a pull and stepped forward. His eyes never left hers but he didn't move. She realized after a few moments, he was letting her decide what was to happen next. She took another step towards him and was now standing right in front of him. He was completely still, so she took one more step and was now gently pressed against him. His hands finally moved and he grabbed her hips, pulling her even more into him.

For a moment in time, nothing mattered and everything spoke but much was exchanged through their eyes. Her hands moved to around his shoulders, one grabbing his neck while the other was holding on to him, so she wouldn't fall if her knees gave out. Time stood still when their faces moved closer, she could feel his warm breath and then his lips descended on hers. It started out slow, and Caroline was in heaven when his lips danced with hers. He took his time and just continued kissing her gently. Caroline reveled in his soft yet firm lips. She parted her lips slightly and grazed his with her tongue. Klaus let out a groan, his hand moved to her neck and then to her hair. He accepted the invitation and their tongues met and the world exploded.

The kiss wasn't slow anymore, it was needy and demanding, each took what they had been missing for so long now. Their souls connected in the most intimate manner, igniting them. Passion sizzled in the air and Caroline was thankful she didn't need to breathe. She played with his hair, while her tongue hungrily devoured his. Her other hand moved inside his coat, under his Henley and up his back. Even though Klaus enjoyed her touch, they were standing in the middle of the street and he pulled away slowly, his eyes silently asking her a question. She seemed to understand and just nodded and he smiled a devilish smile and pulled her back towards him, attacking her lips with his once more. He sped off to his mansion with her in his arms.

It was the holiday season and this year they both got the miracle they wanted and experienced a timeless passionate bliss.

_Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile  
Been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world_

_Lyrics from On Top of the World by Imagine Dragon_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, darlings.**

**Also, I love reviews. *hint***


	2. Safe

**AN: This is a Klaroline Valentine's Day drabble written for eternityofklaroline. It was proofread by the lovely Jade (talkingklaroline on tumblr).**

_**The beginning of season 5, Klaus never left for NOLA, Caroline has been abductued and tortured by Silas and now has to deal with the consequences**  
_

Every time she closed her eyes the terrifying images came back. No matter what she did or how she tried to put them out of her mind, she couldn't. It was impossible. She could easily see Silas standing in front of her, stabbing her with a wooden stake, hands around her throat. He kept stabbing her and she couldn't breathe.

It has been three days since they've put him down and rationally she knew she wasn't in any danger any more. And during the day she was fine but when night time came around, she was restless and kept fidgeting. Every noise spooked her, every movement send her flashing into her room. But no matter what she did, she never felt safe.

She thought back on the day Silas held her captive. Since Bonnie screwed him over, he wanted revenge but no one could find Bonnie and so Silas took her, Caroline, and tortured her for hours. Every time she lost consciousness, she came back and the fun started all over again. The staking never ended, she was drowning in vervain and the sun burnt her skin over and over again. She didn't know why it was different this time, she has been tortured before and was fine – well, as fine as you can be – but this time she couldn't shake it.

Caroline got up from the bed, pulled on some black yoga pants and a blue T-shirt and went downstairs. She kept pacing around her living room, she was so tired yet she couldn't sleep. She thought back on how Stefan and Klaus rushed into the abandoned storeroom where Silas kept her captive and freed her. Everything after that was a blur. She knew there was a big fight, the Mikaelsons all helped and Bonnie performed a spell that returned Silas to his desiccated form. When he was turned into stone, they crushed him and he was no more.

Stefan brought her home but even though she knew he wasn't Silas and loved her best friend with her whole heart she needed some space. Every time she looked at Stefan she remembered Silas. Suddenly she remembered a moment, a single moment that happened in the middle of it all - the moment when Klaus untied her and lifted her up and kissed her forehead. And in that moment she felt safe.

She knew it was against everything she was trying to prove, but he came through that night and he felt safe. She always kept telling herself that he was the enemy but somewhere along the line she realized that he wasn't. Without giving it another thought, she flashed out of her room and towards the Mikaelson's mansion. She needed to feel safe, she needed some rest.

* * *

Klaus was sleeping but since he has always been a light sleeper – never let your guard down – he heard the front door opening the moment it happened. He considered going downstairs but he stopped as soon as he realized just who walked into his house.

He waited and a few moments later his bedroom door opened. Caroline walked in and she was a mess. She looked scared and nervous.

"Caroline, what's wrong," Klaus asked as he sat up.

She just shook her head and walked towards the other side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and slid under them, turning away from him and closing her eyes.

Klaus didn't know what to do or what to think. Confused about what was happening he thought back about what happened and even though he realized she must still be traumatized and scared he didn't know why she was here - with him, in his bed.

He didn't sleep a wink that night and when dawn came around, she got up, smiled timidly at him and flashed out of the door. No words were exchanged.

* * *

Caroline felt better during the day. She wanted to regret the night but couldn't because at last she could close the eyes and no nightmare haunted her. She knew deep inside he'd keep her safe and he did, no matter what is took.

When evening came around she wanted to try and sleep in her own bed. But as soon as she lay down under her blanket, all she could see was Silas. Her breathing accelerated and panic gripped her again. Without thinking she rushed out of her house and to Klaus'. She needed a distraction and that's exactly what he was.

He was leaning against the bedpost when she entered his bedroom. And once again, without saying anything she just slipped under the covers. Klaus joined her but stayed firmly on his side of the bed. He could hear her breathing even out and realized she fell asleep. He relaxed and closed his eyes, knowing that she was safe tonight.

When he woke up in the morning she was turned towards him, her eyes open, staring directly at him. "Thank you," was all she said before she swung her legs out from under the covers and scampered out of the room.

* * *

For the next few nights Caroline showed up every single evening. And every night she got more comfortable and more relaxed. Every morning she was closer but she never said anything. She didn't want to risk going back to that dark time or maybe she didn't want to risk losing Klaus.

"Do you want to talk about it," asked her Klaus one day.

"No," she answered. "This is enough." He could see she felt embarrassed but didn't press her.

* * *

After two weeks Caroline felt much better. Hours passed when she didn't think about Silas, sometimes she forgot for quite some time. Ever since she started sleeping at Klaus' there were no more nightmares and every day she got a little bit better. In fact, she got so much better that when she lay down at home, she wasn't scared any more.

This time she couldn't relax for a different reason. She missed Klaus. She wanted him near, he had become part of her normality. He kept her safe and sane, yes, but there was so much more to their relationship. Before she could change her mind, she left her house, she needed to see him, she couldn't fathom the pull she felt towards him.

She entered his bedroom and sat on his bed. He wasn't in the room but she could hear the shower running and knew he would be with her in a few minutes. She took off her pants and buried herself in his soft bed.

As Klaus entered the room, still dripping and with only a towel around his waist he saw that Caroline was already asleep. And he couldn't help himself, he liked her there. She looked like she was where she was supposed to be. He knew he would do anything to keep her there.

When Klaus woke up a few hours later, still in the middle of the night, Caroline was nestled right next to his, her arm draped over his torso, her face buried in his neck. He looked Caroline could sense him staring down at her before she even opened her eyes. She was also completely aware she snuggled up close to him with his arms around him and her hands on his chest. He was looking at her intently when their eyes met and she smiled. She could see the mixed feeling and the confusion; she could see his doubt and hidden hope although he didn't say anything. It was as if his walls were crumbling down around him, when he was in her presence.

"I'm all better," Caroline said and saw he was happy for her yet disappointed, slightly. Although, she had no intention of going anywhere, so she leaned up to him and gently kissed him before she lay her head on him. She felt his smile and before she knew it he was pulling her back towards him, his mouth reclaiming hers once more.


	3. It's Time

**AN: This drabble was written for Jade (aka talkingklaroline at tumblr). It's her birthday today and this is her gift. Thank you to Bekah (thedenimofrose) and Chelsea (mikaelshake) for proofreading._  
_**

_**Set after 4x18**_

* * *

_So this is where you fell_  
_And I am left to sell_  
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't look back_  
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_

* * *

Caroline was running as fast as she could. She loved her vampire strength and speed, they both often came handy, but in that moment she feared they wouldn't be enough. She was speeding through the forest with her breathing ragged, her eyes wide and her chest tightened. She couldn't allow herself to panic; there would be time for that later. But she was afraid. No, she was terrified. Her eyes stung but she pushed the feeling away. Branches hit her arms, caused cuts that healed seconds later but she didn't pay any attention to them. She could hear a tear when the bottom of her top got stuck on something but she ignored it. She wanted to be faster, so she pushed herself as much as she was able and ran as if her life depended on it.

And in a way it did.

It all started about an hour earlier. She came home after a long day at school. Graduation was around the corner and preparations took all of her time. And since a certain hybrid highjacked all of her time the previous day, she needed to make up for it today. She didn't know why she always had to do everything herself but ever since she has been a teenager her motto was "if you want to have something done well, you better do it yourself." Therefore, she always took it upon herself to plan celebrations, organize parties and hold meetings. She was tired and it was frustrating but it was who she was and she wouldn't have it any other way. She has always been a control freak and that trait only enhanced when she became a vampire.

Her mom and she were planning a nice relaxing dinner; takeout of course, neither of them could cook much. And they had fun. Caroline didn't want any interruptions since it didn't happen every day that she could spend some quiet time with her mom. Even though their relationship got off to a rocky start when she first turned, it has improved immensely with time and Caroline was thankful. They hadn't gotten on well in the past and they were both to blame. Liz was working too much and Caroline wanted attention. And more often than not they ended up arguing. But not anymore. The shock of having your daughter become a vampire changed everything and their relationship changed. Caroline grew up, she was not a little girl anymore, and she saw her mother in a different light now.

She left her phone upstairs and even though she heard it ringing during dinner, she didn't bother to go and see who it was. If it were urgent, the person would have kept calling. Caroline enjoyed her alone time with Liz. They talked about every day things, her school and Liz's work, their summer plans and a little bit about college. It was nice.

When she came upstairs after the relaxing dinner and a cup of hot cocoa – with some Bailey's – Caroline sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Tyler's name under missed calls. He had left a voice and after taking a few deep breaths, she pressed play.

"Hey Care," said Tyler. "I know it's been a while and I haven't been in touch. But I was searching for a way to bring Klaus to his knees. And Caroline, I finally found one."

Caroline could hear the excitement in his voice and wanted to smile because if this worked he could come back home. But at the same time she felt a crushing pain inside her and she had trouble breathing. If Tyler came back home, Klaus would need to be out of the picture. And even though her mind was all for it, her heart seemed to disagree. She didn't want to think about what this meant.

She closed her eyes and continued to listen to the rest of the message. "I found a witch, babe. A strong one, who wants to see Klaus dead. But since we can't kill him because that would mean we'd all die, we decided on a desiccation spell. It's gonna work, Care, you'll see."

Caroline stood up and started pacing up and down her room. She didn't know what to do, what she should do and what she wanted to do. Her head was a mess. Logically, she should keep her fingers crossed and hope for the best. Klaus would be gone and Tyler would be back home. And while she desperately wanted to feel like that, she just couldn't. There was a side of her that didn't want Klaus gone.

Sure, he was a bastard and an asshole but there was just something about him she couldn't shake. The previous day when she was helping him with his Silas problem, she saw a different side of him once again. A side that showed her he needed someone, that he wanted a friend. That even though he was an arrogant ass there was some humanity buried underneath all the bravado. And it bothered Caroline that she could see it so clearly. And that on a level, she wanted to be his friend. She left out an anxious laugh. Despite everything, she wanted to help him. What that said about her, she didn't know and if she asked any of her friends, they would surely tell her she's lost it but deep inside her, she didn't agree with them.

Her fingers automatically dialed Tyler's number and he picked up after the second ring.

"Care," he breathed, "I'm already here, and everything is set and ready to go."

"What are you doing, Tyler?" Caroline was concerned."You're going to get yourself killed." Tyler shouldn't be going after Klaus. The big bad was much stronger and if Tyler crossed him again, she was sure he wouldn't let him live. The risk was too high.

"Don't be silly," Tyler answered her. "This is gonna work. He won't see it coming. He doesn't even know I'm here and he has no idea about Irina."

"Tyler, you're playing with fire. If this doesn't work, he …" Caroline couldn't even finish her thought.

"It's gonna work, trust me, Care," Tyler said gently this time. "Look, I'll see you soon. Irina just told me he was on his way. I need to get to the cemetery."

"Why are you at the cemetery? And more importantly, why would he go there?" Caroline asked, more and more upset. This shouldn't be happening. Tyler would be in danger, his plan would surely backfire and there would be hell to pay.

"It's the anniversary of his brother's death or something. Henry, I think." Tyler explained.

"Henrik," whispered the blonde. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and before she could say anything else Tyler ended the call with a 'gotta go, talk to you soon'.

Caroline sat back down on her bed lost in thought. Elena told her about the story of their younger brother. How he and Klaus went to watch the wolves back when they were still human and the boy got attacked. Their mother turned them into vampires soon after, not willing to lose any more children after that.

She could picture Klaus at the cemetery, probably with a bottle in his hand and a scowl on his face. There would be some anger and there would be much sorrow. No matter how strong he came across, how much swagger and humor he portrayed, there was pain written all over him when he thought no one was looking. Why did she had to have a weakness for damaged things?

Considering what she knew about Klaus now, she was certain his death pained him. He probably blamed himself, thinking he left his brother to die. And now he was on his way to see him – was he buried here or was it a sentimental thing, she didn't know – and a trap was waiting for him. His defenses would probably be lowered, although not down (because seriously? He never let them down). His walls were up strong and she was sure they only lowered around his family. _And you_, a silent voice added.

She contemplated what she should do. Should she interfere? But she couldn't. Tyler needed to get his freedom back and he needed to stay alive. She wanted him back home, with her, safe and sound. She wanted a normal life with him. _Normal_, _pshh_, a voice added again. And then she could hear his words in that annoying accent of his: _Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you._

"Ugh." But she couldn't betray Tyler like this. Why was she even considering it? "Just stay put, Caroline, stay put, don't do anything rash," she said to herself.

But it felt wrong. It didn't feel right. Klaus might deserve to be desiccated, to be put in whatever prison they saw fit, buried in some caves or deep in the ocean, but she didn't want him to. Without thinking more about it, she flashed out of her house and towards the cemetery.

* * *

"This is wrong, this is so wrong," Caroline kept repeating to herself only to find herself pushing to go faster.

"Aaarg," the young vampire could hear Klaus screaming with her vampire hearing.

She arrived at the cemetery a few moments later. She gasped when she was Klaus on his knees, holding his head between his hands, gripping it firmly while blood ran down his face. She could see how much pain he was in and her lungs burned because she was holding her breath.

"Stop," she ordered, her voice betraying some of the anxiety and panic she felt.

Tyler spun around, shock evident on his face. "What are you doing?" he nearly screamed.

"Just stop, please, stop," Caroline pleaded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Are you crazy?" Tyler barked back. "We are not stopping, just a few moments longer and he won't be an issue. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"This is wrong," Caroline whispered pleadingly, knowing well he could hear her perfectly. Her eyes were firmly focused on Klaus, not daring to look at Tyler. She knew what she would see in his eyes if she did. _Anger, betrayal, and hate_.

"This is right," screamed Tyler, flashing towards her. He grabbed her firmly with his hands, shaking her, "He killed my mother, my friends. He brought nothing but pain and sorrow to everyone. He deserves to die. He deserves to rot in hell."

"Maybe so," Caroline finally found the courage to look him in the eyes and she found all the mentioned emotions mirrored in them. And he had a right to be pissed, he had a right to be angry at her – hell, she wanted to punch herself too – and he had a right to feel betrayed. This was a betrayal. "But I can't let you do this."

"Newsflash, Care, I'm not asking for permission," Tyler said darkly, his voice devoid of any feeling except anger. "We are doing this, with or without you. You can't stop us. Irina is under a protection spell and I won't let you do anything." The tone in which he said that equaled a slap to the face.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. She didn't know when things changed but they definitely did. She loved Tyler, she knew she did but she wasn't in love with him anymore. And she was sure she wasn't in love with Klaus either. But what scared her was that she could – _maybe_ – one day love him. And what scared her more than anything is the fear of not getting the chance if she let Tyler continue.

It was time to make a decision and whatever she chose would be wrong. She looked over to Klaus seeing him in pain and her heart almost burst. She remembered his smiling dimples, he blazing blue eyes and his strong voice. But most of all she remembered how protective he could be, how his actions put her first, how he would move heaven and earth when he wanted something accomplished. He was so strong and so determined and used to a different way of dealing with life after all those years on this planet. And even though she didn't want to admit it, he was often right and she appreciated that. Not that she would ever say these words out loud.

And now for the first time in a while she wanted to do what she felt was right. She wanted to do what she needed to do and not what others expected of her.

All she knew was that she had to stop this. It was probably selfish but she didn't care. She couldn't let this happen. She was terrified and already felt guilty but that didn't stop her. Not this time. She wanted to see him smile again and what's more, she wanted to see him smile at her. She wanted to talk with him, she wanted him to be a part of her life. And just like that her decision was made. She wanted to protect Klaus, suddenly remembering how his embrace felt safe when she was running from Alaric a year ago, and tonight that need came first. She took a deep breath, her resolve firm. Caroline would have to deal with the consequences of her actions later and that was fine with her. She knew what she needed to do now.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated and flashed away towards the witch. Tyler mentioned she was under a protection spell so she knew this wouldn't be permanent and she snapped her neck in one swift motion.

"No!" screamed Tyler. "What did you do?" He flashed towards the witch, his eyes turning yellow. "What did you do, Caroline?"

Caroline was suddenly afraid. Before he could attack her – and she had no doubt he would in the state he was in at that moment – she flashed towards Klaus, who was now gasping for breaths on the ground. She knelt down and put her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down, letting him know he was safe while at the same time observing Tyler, avoiding his eyes, who was looking at her like she was a stranger. His fangs were out and ready to attack.

"Go," said Caroline. "Take the witch and go."

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Tyler screamed at her. "You've gotten me killed. Me!"

"No," she answered him in a surprisingly calm voice that in no way mirrored her struggling emotions. "He won't come after you, I promise, but go now." She would somehow convince Klaus he wouldn't retaliate. He owed her his life, so she would make him see reason.

"Now you want to protect me," Tyler retracted his fangs but his eyes were still dangerously yellow. "You should have thought about that before you threw me to the wolves. Damn you, Caroline."

"He won't come after you. You're free, just go. Please, go now." Caroline could feel Klaus' strength returning and it wouldn't be much longer until he would be back to normal. She held her breath, waiting to see what Tyler would do.

Tyler looked conflicted between tearing her apart and running off. "I'll never forgive you for this, Care. Never." Those were the last words he spoke before he picked up Irina and flashed off into the night.

"I know," was all Caroline said while moving Klaus' head onto her knees and subconsciously caressing his hair.

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes and they immediately landed on Caroline kneeling there looking into the night. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks and she looked confused and heartbroken. He could feel her fingers combing through his hair and his chest tightened from a different kind of pain now. _Longing, sorrow and deep amazement_. What she'd just done, he never expected it or saw it coming and for a moment he couldn't breathe again.

He remembered everything; how he was ambushed – he cursed himself for coming here drunk and unfocused – how she appeared out of nowhere and saved him. He had heard every word even though he had been convulsing on the ground. He wanted to strangle the little mutt, tear of his head and rip out his heart. But all he could think about now was Caroline. How this angel came here and stopped what was going on, risking everything for him in the process. Klaus couldn't believe she was here, he couldn't grasp that she was here for him, that she stood up for _him_. He didn't know what it meant but it gave him hope. And he hadn't felt hope in a long time.

He just kept laying there for a little bit longer, enjoying her hands on him. His head was resting on her knees and he could smell her intoxicating smell. There was some vanilla and some honey but the smell he liked most was just her. He could recognize it anywhere. She was a force of light he knew he shouldn't want and didn't deserve. He never wanted for her light to be covered with any of his darkness but he just couldn't help himself. He was a selfish bastard and he craved her. He was drawn to her like a moth to the flame and he wanted to have her, possess her and above all cherish her. He wouldn't tell her that, but he loved her.

Caroline looked down and him and he could see the pain in her eyes when their gazes met. He stood up and pulled her with him, their eyes never looking away. He brought his hands to her face and gently wiped away her tears. She smiled a tentative, careful smile and leaned into his hand a little bit. She looked so lost and his heart broke for her. He pulled her close and just held her as she silently cried, holding on to his Henley with her head buried in this neck.

Although he was reluctant to admit it, all this centuries-long fighting and running was taking a toll on him. All this thirst for power and him being superior to everything and everyone else made him feel good but nothing compared to this, him holding her in his arms. Her being there _willingly_. He would need some time to wrap his mind around the fact that she came here and prevented his desiccation. He knew he would be analyzing her actions for a while but now was not the time for that. Now, he just needed to be here for her in whatever capacity she would allow him.

He wasn't good at comforting but he tried his best for her. _His Caroline_. She might not know it, she might not want it and she probably didn't even realize it but she was his. And her actions tonight proved it. Klaus tightened his grip and just held her close, one hand firmly on her back while the other stoked her hair.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice, full of unfamiliar emotions, and she just nodded. Her hands went around his waist and she rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and carefully kissed her temple. He was surprised when she didn't move away. Looking down at her, seeing her with her eyes closed in his embrace, he let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding.

They stood there for minutes or hours, he wasn't sure. The only thing that he knew was that he was never letting go of this wonderful girl. He would fight harder, he wasn't delusional to think everything would be smooth now, but he vowed she would be his. Just the way he has been hers for quite some time now.

Klaus looked up into the night and for the first time that evening, he smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
